


黑色蕾丝小裤裤

by Satoko1326



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, yonnjae, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoko1326/pseuds/Satoko1326





	黑色蕾丝小裤裤

恋爱中非常重要的一点是什么？  
性生活。  
性生活中非常重要的一点是什么？  
情趣。  
想要有情趣，非常重要的一点是什么？  
制造情趣。

郑允浩的爱人金在中就是一个非常会制造情趣的人。  
金在中喜欢买些奇奇怪怪的东西，大部分是因为看起来很有意思，出于好奇就大手一挥买回了家。比如现在这条，嗯，算是四角内裤吧。  
这是金在中前两天在日本一家男士内衣店买下来的。“有的是节目上要送出去的，这条是我自己悄悄买的。”郑允浩这段时间在休假，金在中刚从日本回来，就很是兴奋地翻出这条内裤给他看。  
“可爱吧！整个都是蕾丝的！”  
——确实很可爱，还有个蝴蝶结。  
“白色黑色都有，作为内裤来说，白色的话总觉得太普通了，所以我最后还是选的黑色。”  
——幸好没有粉色，作为一条男士内裤它还算有尊严。

“怎么样，允浩，喜欢吗？”金在中眼睛亮闪闪的，显然是很起劲儿地计划着什么，“要不要我穿给你看，嗯？”  
郑允浩无奈笑笑：“那你该直接穿给我看，包装都没拆就在我面前晃来晃去的，哪还有惊喜了。”  
“呀小子……”金在中有点生气地撅起了嘴，“真讨厌，我不穿了。”  
郑允浩对他这套一点都不怕，见得多了。  
“干嘛，又干嘛？”郑允浩把沙发上乱七八糟的东西推开，稍微使了点力气，拉过金在中的手让他坐下来，搂住他的腰晃了晃，“你不穿谁穿啊。”  
“反正不是我。你穿给自己看吧。”金在中歪头瞪着郑允浩，眼神怪委屈的。  
“哎呀我错了，是我说错话了，别闹，嗯？”郑允浩凑上去在他肉嘟嘟的唇上嘬了一口，“这么可爱，当然只有我们中儿穿才好看。”  
对付金在中真的很简单，夸他，哄哄他，再亲一亲，就能在你怀里软成小兔子——不过前提是你得是郑允浩。

不过郑允浩没想到，就这条他提前见过一次的内裤，依然能给他惊喜。  
金在中乖乖地仰面躺在那里，光着两条长腿，郑允浩的膝盖压上大床，慢慢靠近他。  
他本以为就是个可爱风格的普通内裤罢了。见到买家秀了才发现，这条内裤和金在中屁股的契合度不是一般的高。  
之前在包装袋里看起来尺寸有点小，但是其实很有弹性，拉伸开后不紧不绷地贴在皮肤上，层层叠叠的可爱小蕾丝被展开，每一道缝隙里的黑色丝线都要遮不遮的，清纯又色情。  
边缘的蕾丝刚好在大腿根那里圈住，不像三角裤那样一抬腿就什么都能看见。  
有意思。郑允浩心想。他把手覆上金在中瓷白的大腿，手指摩挲着往上移，很快最长的中指就碰到了内裤的蕾丝边。郑允浩的指腹一压，指尖再一撬，顺着腿根滑嫩的皮肤就往内裤边边里挤进了大约一个指节。  
“宝贝儿，穿这个干嘛不脱上衣？”郑允浩哑着嗓子又往人身边靠了靠，另一只手就要去掀他那件下摆偏长的衬衫。  
“别……”金在中微皱着眉一把按住他掀衣服的手，望向他的眼睛湿漉漉的，几颗整齐的小牙咬住下唇，还有点颤抖。  
玩过一大把的情趣，郑允浩已经好久没见过金在中这么紧张害羞的表情了，坏心眼开始不停地往外冒。  
“怎么害羞了？不让哥哥看啦？”郑允浩笑嘻嘻地把放在他大腿上的手翻转了一圈，伸进内裤的那根中指一屈就勾住了内裤边缘，扯着那一点点布料慢慢往下褪。  
“呀啊！”金在中颤着声音又去捉他那只手，结果让郑允浩逮住了机会，衬衫被推到了肚子上方，露出一片平坦小腹，和……  
那条连胯骨都遮不到的小内裤的全貌。  
虽然横向拉开的尺寸很合适，但是纵向来看这内裤是真的很短，金在中小腹上的纹身完全暴露在外面，被束缚着的可爱小东西已经肿起来了。金在中的size其实不小，这会儿头部已经快把内裤边缘顶开了，外面那粒黑色的小蝴蝶结刚刚好就缀在那里。  
这真是太色情了。郑允浩咽了咽口水。

金在中的脸已经红透了。他没想到这条内裤的色情之处竟然在这里，郑允浩的眼睛就那么火辣辣地盯着小蝴蝶结，金在中只觉得浑身都要烧起来了。  
趁着郑允浩发愣，金在中推开他翻了个身，扭脸埋进了枕头里，颤抖着抱起腿，想把自己露出脑袋的小鸟挡住，粉白的脚趾都缩了起来。  
“别……别看了！”  
郑允浩舔舔发干的唇，眼睛一亮。衬衫被撩上去半截，金在中的细腰整个展现在他眼前，小巧精致的脊椎骨顺着他的身体由点连成线，一直延到两团软肉之间变成了凹陷的臀缝，这条小内裤完全遮不住。  
“我们傻乎乎的中儿呀～”郑允浩笑着整个人靠过去贴上金在中的背，右手张开五指按住了被黑色蕾丝内裤堪堪包裹着的半边小屁股，收紧手指色情地又是捏又是揉，“遮什么嘛。哥哥喜欢看。”  
金在中紧紧闭着眼，郑允浩越是在他耳边低语，他就越发觉得羞耻到不行，浅金的发丝在枕头上可怜巴巴地颤。  
“要做就做……”话一出口，黏糊糊的语气连金在中自己都受不了。  
郑允浩起身半跪在床上，弯腰握住金在中的纤细脚踝，蛮横地把那双纤细的腿拉开，就着他侧躺的姿势把他翻了半圈按在了床上，长腿一跨，把金在中锁在了自己腿间。金在中脸朝下趴着，忍不住闷哼一声。  
“真漂亮。”郑允浩低声赞叹了一句。  
还好穿的是方便的家居服，他把自己宽松的裤子连同内裤都扯下去，一手撸着半硬的性器，另一只手的指尖顺着金在中瑟瑟发抖的脊柱一路往下滑，一直滑到软软的屁股，二指挑起蕾丝内裤的边，轻轻往上挑，任由那块弹性布料慢慢从他指尖挣脱，“啪”的一声打在金在中的臀肉上。  
“呜嗯……”金在中的身体颤了颤，右手伸到后面，在空中抓了抓，郑允浩很懂地立刻握住了。  
郑允浩用手撑在金在中身侧，刚刚流到手上的液体就被按在了床单上，金在中能感觉到他正趴在自己的上方。郑允浩牵着他的手往后一拽，力气有点大，扯得他皱了皱眉。  
掌心贴着的是金在中再熟悉不过的那个东西，应该还不是最大的时候，但是能感觉到它正激动得一跳一跳的。金在中费力地反手握着它撸了两下就松开了，胳膊没力地搭在床上：“允呀，好累……这样不舒服……”  
“嗯？中儿想舒服？”郑允浩的膝盖往前挪了挪，手臂撑在两侧，低下头去吻金在中。黑色的衣领衬得他的脖子白嫩可口，郑允浩毫不客气地咬住了一块肉。  
“呃啊……”金在中疼得呻吟了一声，撑起胳膊把肩膀抬高，好让那块可怜的后颈肉舒服一点，“允浩呀……疼……”  
郑允浩放开那块皮肉，又把舌头覆上去舔了舔。“疼了吗？宝贝儿……舒服吧……”低声说着将腰往下降，把肿胀的性器嵌在了臀缝中间，阴囊沉甸甸地压在那条内裤上。  
金在中几乎是下意识地把屁股抬高了，腰也控制不住地摆动起来：“允、允浩……嗯……哥哥……”  
不知道他从什么地方发出的这种勾引人的声音，郑允浩粗喘着配合金在中的节奏开始动作，急躁地沿着他的肩颈胡乱地亲吻啃咬，像是要把他吃进肚子里去，时不时夹杂着几句调情的荤话。  
“宝贝儿……真香……我们中儿……坏孩子……”

金在中已经能感觉到这条内裤湿了，他的性器也已经完全硬了，有一半都探在内裤外面，顶端的液体拉成丝沾在床单上。因为抖得太厉害，他的声音已经不能称为喘息而是带着哭腔了。  
“哥哥……呜……不行了……”他忍不住把手伸到身下，还没碰到自己的性器，就被郑允浩在一边的屁股上狠狠掐了一把：“不许碰。”  
这一下可使了好大的劲儿，金在中只来得及叫了一声“啊”，直接就被疼哭了，前面也不管了，腰也不扭了，委屈地埋在枕头上呜咽，一抽一抽地可怜极了。  
郑允浩意识到自己激动起来手没个轻重，赶紧软下态度哄：“哎一古，哥哥错了……把我们中儿弄疼了……哥哥给亲亲，嗯？”  
金在中哼唧了一会儿，就感觉到郑允浩从他身上爬了下去，接着内裤被脱了一半，卡在大腿那里。  
郑允浩的嘴唇亲在他被掐了的臀肉上时，金在中浑身哆嗦了一下，双腿夹紧了些。  
“嗯……别亲了……”金在中扭过头看了看，慢慢翻过身来屈起腿，眼睛雾蒙蒙地看着郑允浩，“给我脱下来。”  
郑允浩直起腰，就这么和金在中四目相对着，捏着他大腿上的内裤慢慢往下褪，脱到膝盖弯那里时，金在中自觉地把一条腿伸出来，另一条腿就挂着那条蕾丝内裤，搭上了郑允浩的肩。  
郑允浩仍然不移开视线，略微偏头吻了吻金在中的小腿肚，邪邪地笑了笑：“中儿不疼了？”  
金在中扭着腰把屁股往对方那里挪了挪，脑袋从枕头上滑了下来。他两手捏住枕头的角，冲着郑允浩无辜地舔舔唇：“哥哥不让我碰，我就不碰了。”  
妖精。  
郑允浩身下的妖精挺了挺腰，粉红的性器一抖一抖地引诱他。伸手一摸，后面早就湿透了，看来他自己洗澡的时候做了准备，这会儿中指轻轻松松地就塞了进去。  
金在中满足地闭上眼睛，长长地“嗯”了一声。  
看他没有不舒服的样子，郑允浩想了想，直接添了两根手指，三指满满当当地挤在又湿又热的后穴里。金在中的眼圈立刻就红了，咬住自己的一只手不说话，只是可怜兮兮地睁大眼睛看他，绷紧的身体不住地打颤。  
郑允浩知道，这是有点疼了，不过他不想喊疼，就是在享受这种疼。这点默契他们当然有。  
郑允浩尽量轻柔地动着手指，里面的软肉湿乎乎地往他手指上缠，渐渐有水声传出来了。郑允浩的另一只手一直帮他撸着，只是速度很慢，像是故意吊着他。  
后穴收缩的速度开始变快，性器也越来越硬，郑允浩知道他快射了，猛地把手指抽了出来。  
“呜呜……允……哥哥！要到了……”快感被硬生生打断的感觉太难受，金在中哭着去够他的手，泪花在眼眶里打着转还没掉下来，郑允浩就一口气把自己的性器送了进来。  
金在中没哭完的那一声像窒息似的噎在了嗓子眼里，郑允浩进来的瞬间他浑身都绷紧了，精液迫不及待地射了出来。  
郑允浩忍住没动，等金在中缓一缓。身下的那个妖精刚才有几秒钟的失神，后穴咬得他爽翻了。金在中的性器射了几股之后同身体一样慢慢软了下去，后面也没有那么紧了。

金在中闭着眼睛大口喘着粗气。郑允浩伸手沾了他射出来的东西，在他小腹的纹身上黏糊糊地画圈，腰慢慢地开始挺动了。  
这么多年过来虽然经常吵架，但是性生活的绝对和谐郑允浩还是有自信的。他两手握住金在中的腰，顶得越来越深。  
金在中仍然闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，蜂蜜一样甜腻的呻吟在他粉红的舌尖上打转。他伸手捂在小腹纹身的地方，似乎能摸到那个又粗又热的东西在进进出出。  
“嗯啊……舒服……喜欢哥哥……”金在中从不羞于叫出自己的感受，郑允浩很喜欢这一点，金在中越是叫得欢，他就越卖力。  
“舒服吗……再叫……”郑允浩的认真在这事儿上也差不多，话不多说就是干，只是偶尔忍不住冒出一两句荤话，“喜欢就……叫啊……”  
金在中的脸潮红得不成样子，他顶着枕头仰起脸，露出精致的下颌线，小巧的喉结一颤一颤，手指攥着身下的床单，两个人肉体拍打的声音越响，他叫得就越大声。  
“啊……哥哥……好热……再进来……”  
感觉越来越强烈，郑允浩压着金在中的一条腿直接俯下身子，含住他软软的嘴唇，把后面的呻吟都吞了下去，腰上用的力气越来越大，每一下都狠狠地撞在发红的臀瓣上。  
抽送的速度越来越快，金在中知道他快射了，张着嘴任他蹂躏自己的唇舌，伸手搂住他结实的肩背，腿也盘上他的腰。  
郑允浩的动作一滞，抵在了最深处。  
金在中感觉到他身上的肌肉都在使着劲，把自己死死压在床上，身体里有东西一股股地打进来。

酣畅淋漓地结束了，金在中哼哼唧唧地推着身上的人：“起来，腿都要抽筋了。”  
郑允浩亲了他一口，往旁边翻身，软下来的性器就慢慢滑了出来，有液体缓缓地往外淌。  
金在中动了动屁股，侧身搂上郑允浩的脖子：“你没戴套。”  
“下次。”郑允浩伸手抹了把金在中的额头，都是汗，“我抱你洗澡去？”  
“嗯……”金在中闭上眼，汗津津地蹭到郑允浩怀里，“再等一会儿。”

那条内裤后来是郑允浩去洗的。


End file.
